The present invention is concerned with a cutter for cutting vegetables and fruits into fine strips or squares. With the cutter of the present invention, vegetables and fruits (material to be cut) that are to be cut are placed on the blades, and a pressing cover, one end of which is hingedly attached to the cutter body, is pushed down on exert force to the material to be cut, with the blades being moved, simultaneously with the pressing force, by cams on the press cover, and the material is cut.
According to the conventional cutters of this type, a downward pressure is exerted, by means of a pressing plate, onto the material to be cut, whereby the material is cut relying only upon the downward force, with the material and the blade being in a stationary state. Therefore, it is hard to cut fibers of the vegetables.